


Could've Gone Worse

by Lassarina



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassarina/pseuds/Lassarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irvine and Selphie are in a tight spot, and not entirely sure they'll get out of it.  That said, there's nothing to lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could've Gone Worse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 Kiss Battle.

This mission is a disaster. It was a disaster from the moment they got into the city, and it's not getting any better. One SeeD team is not enough to find this group of rebels and shut them down, and Irvine told Squall that at the top of his lungs before they went into the field. Right now he's settling for getting himself and Sefie into decent hiding places, because Squall promised he's going to break the contract and get them out of this, but they have to _live that long_ first.

Their team got split up, and Irvine doesn't know where Cary is. He doesn't have time to find her, and he regrets that, but he can't risk his and Sefie's lives on an unknown. Usually that part of the SeeD handbook rubs him all wrong, but it's different when he's with one of their six.

Sefie crouches down behind the wall, her clever little hands assembling grenades out of explosives she snatched in the last rebel stronghold. The rebels are all drawing together for a last stand in the center of this abandoned district. If Irvine were behind the commander's headset, he'd wait until they were done and then bomb the shit out of it—assuming the end goal is to shut the rebels down. He doesn't think it is. He's pretty sure the president of this backwater country is holding off the rebels long enough to get his own (and the state's) money out of the bank and flee with his family and his personal guards, to go wreck somewhere else.

Which puts SeeD in a really awkward position.

"It's all right, Irvy," Sefie says. "Listen."

He closes his eyes and listens, really listens, and hears the _whap-whap-whap_ of helicopter rotors. He slides over under the window and uses the scope on Exeter to check it out.

He wasn't really expecting to see the SeeD logo, but it's still a disappointment when he doesn't. And the helicopter is headed straight over them. Even as he watches, it starts dropping bombs. This entire city is going to go up in flames for some power-crazed lunatic's delusions of grandeur, and a lot of innocent people are going to die.

"Go!" he says, and Sefie looks past him and sees the explosions. Her face goes pale, and she bolts past him and down the stairs. This is a big warehouse, with a good stone floor; they saw basement stairs on the way in. They tumble down the stairs, missing the last three entirely and Irvine twists the hell out of his ankle, but they get underground and huddle in a corner before the building gets hit. There's a massive solid metal structure over them that he hopes will act as some shelter from the bombs; Sefie judges it more likely than not that it'll work the way he wants it to, so they crouch under it and try to barricade themselves from the worst of it with some plywood.

Everything is completely fucked and he has no idea if they're going to make it out of here alive, but of all the SeeDs he knows, he'd rather be with Sefie right now than anyone else (even if he wishes she weren't here so she'd be safe, but that's a stupid thing to wish for a soldier and she wouldn't appreciate the implication.)

"So what do we do while we wait?" she asks, and there's a playful flirty note in her voice that always makes him feel better.

"Up to you, darlin'," he says, and she laughs. Her kiss is soft and sweet, and she slides into his lap and winds her arms around his neck, and yeah, if they're gonna go out here, there are worse ways. He kisses her back as the building starts to shake above them, and tries not to think about it, and mostly he succeeds.

It takes them two days and most of their supplies to dig their way out again when everything's said and done, and Squall gives them three weeks' leave without being asked.

Could've gone worse.


End file.
